


The Fool (and his King)

by sappho_42



Series: Tarot Prompts [1]
Category: King Lear - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Tarot Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_42/pseuds/sappho_42
Summary: The Fool follows his King through foul weather.(Tarot Prompt #1: The Fool)
Series: Tarot Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791775
Kudos: 4





	The Fool (and his King)

A heath is an awful place to be when the wind is sweeping and the only barrier between that unrestrained force of Nature and your insides is your cloak and your flesh, but the man in front of you doesn’t care. He hasn’t paid attention to most things, really, aside from his own unsteady footsteps and his gaze towards the ground— but you do wonder if Uncle really sees the ground at all. After all, his eyes have never been the clearest blue, never like the skies at the best of times, clouded with cataracts and prejudice, but now in color and intensity they match the restless storm-brew above.


End file.
